


I've Been Thinking

by han_ying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Handcuffs, Impact Play, Light Dom/sub, Oikawa is a sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, college au kinda??, fem dom, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_ying/pseuds/han_ying
Summary: Oikawa wants you to be a little more dominant in bed. Porn without plot. Characters aged up (implied college age).Oikawa x female reader
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	I've Been Thinking

“Baby, I’ve been thinking,” Oikawa said next to you, propped up on a pillow while you both read your respective books.

You didn’t look up, “Well that’s new,”

Oikawa scowled, “Rude,” he turned back to his book, seeming dejected, but you knew it was only a matter of time before he would grow impatient and bring it up again.

Just as you predicted, within a few minutes of silence, he spoke again, “I want you to take control,”

“What?” You looked up, a bit surprised and confused at his request, “take control of what?”

“Me,” he said deadpanned, eyes boring into yours.

You smiled slyly, “Tooru Oikawa, are you asking me to dom you?” You set the book aside and brought yourself closer to his face. He pointedly looked at your lips then back to your eyes.

“Yes,” 

Your face broke into a wide grin, “Okay, you can use the same safe word that I use, and you promise me that if you feel uncomfortable at any time that you’ll use it.”

He looked a bit nervous now, “I promise,”

“Good, now lay down,”

Straddling his hips, you pressed his body down into the mattress with your own, pressing your mouth into his. You ran your tongue over his lips, gently opening his mouth for you to press your tongue into. You needily deepened the kiss, running your hands up his covered torso, feeling both of your bodies heating up. 

“Undress for me, baby, “ you said, lifting your head up. 

You pulled yourself off his body, bringing him up with you. He looked up at you as your legs tensed around his hips.

“I gave you an order, what do you say?”

“Yes, ma’am,” He breathed as he pulled the shirt off him. 

“Lay back down for me,” your mouth immediately latched onto his neck, sucking gently and moving down to his shoulder. He gasped lightly as you bit into his shoulder, just enough to leave a mark, “just in case you forget who you belong to,” you looked up at him. He swallowed hard, “now, baby, tell me  _ exactly _ who you belong to.”

“I belong to you,” 

“And you’re gonna let me mark you up anywhere I want,”

“Yes, ma’am, use my body any way that pleases you,” 

With that comment, you pressed your mouth into the other side of his neck, sucking hard, knowing that a dark bruise would remain in its place. His hands began to rub your body, almost out of reflex out of the number of times you had been in this position before. His hands grabbed at your breasts, squeezing gently. You moved down his chest, circling his nipple with your tongue.

“Fuck,” he breathed quietly, continuing to touch you as his hands reached underneath your shirt. 

When you felt his hands grip at your bare chest, as you had foregone a bra under the pretense of going to bed, you bucked up immediately.

“Now, Oikawa, baby” you cooed, “I don’t remember giving you permission to touch me,”

He had a small grin on his face, bordering on a smirk, “I’m sorry,”

You quirked up your brow at this, “your expression makes me think you’re not sorry at all,” you leaned down to breathe in his ear, “you know how I feel about brats, or do you need me to remind you?”

“No, I’m sorry, don’t punish me,”

“I am so sorry, baby, you know I hate punishing you,” you said as you reached to a hidden box under the bed, grabbing handcuffs, “but you have to learn your lesson for not waiting for my permission. Now, get on your hands and knees for me,” you said, getting off to let him reposition, “Good boy, now put your hands on the bar of the headboard,” you threaded the handcuffs through the bar as Oikawa spoke up. 

“Please,” Oikawa looked up, “please don’t punish me,”

You looked down at his face, “If you feel unsafe, use your safe word, and I’ll stop immediately,” you paused, “do you want this to stop?”

He gulped, “No.”

You smiled, “Good,” you locked his wrists in the handcuffs, and stood back to admire your handiwork. Oikawa was on his knees facing the headboard with his arms extended and bound to the headboard. You noticed his soft pajama pants were still on, and you frowned. “Why are your pants still on? Nevermind, I’ll take them off myself,”

You approached him and slid the elastic waistband down his hips, letting them pool at where his knees were on the bed. “Lift your right knee,” you said as you eased one leg of the pants off, “Good, now the other,” you pulled the rest of his pants off, leaving him naked. 

“Fuck, baby,” you grazed your hand up the backside of his thigh before reaching his ass, squeezing before giving it a light slap, “you are gonna look so good when you are begging me to let you cum.”

“Please,” he breathed quietly.

You tsked gently, “Not yet, baby, show a little resistance, or are you such a fucking slut that you can’t wait,” You saw him shake his head

“I’m going to hit you three times as punishment for touching me before I gave you permission, understand?”

He nods again. 

You position yourself to be able to reach around his hips and give his cock a rough pump, feeling him twitch in your hands. You reach his head, rubbing the precum with your thumb.

“You’re  _ that  _ horny?”

Oikawa simply moans quietly in response as you continue pumping his cock with slow deliberate movements. After a few moments, he still doesn’t respond. You straighten slightly and bring your other hand to his ass, hard and fast, leaving an angry red mark in its wake. Oikawa let out a loud gasp as the pain spread through him, mixing with the pleasure from your hand on his cock.

“You answer me when I ask you a question,”

“Yes, ma’am,” he panted, your hand quickening slightly on his cock.

“Good,” you rub the red mark on his gently with your hand, “now answer me, are you  _ that horny _ ?”

“Only when you touch me like this,” he said shakily, feeling himself approaching orgasm, “I’m going to cum,”

“No, you’re not,” you don’t take your hand off his cock, “You are going to wait for me to give you permission,”

“Yes, ma’am,”

“Good boy,” you said sweetly, before bringing your hand down on his ass again, in the same spot where you hit him previously, eliciting a pained moan from Oikawa as he bucked his hips in response, the chain of the handcuffs clinking lightly as he pulled against the headboard.

“You’re going to let me do anything I want to you, right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said again, breathing hard.

“I am so happy you’re learning your place,” you bent down to place a chaste kiss on his back, “If you behave well, I may get to reward you by letting you cum, how does that sound, baby?”

“Please, I want to cum,” his voice sounded weak and labored.

“That’s what I want to hear,” you removed your hold on his cock and he moaned in protest, “I told you to behave, you’re not gonna whine just because I stopped jerking you off, are you?” both of your hands were rubbing his lower back and hips, gently massaging in gentle circles.

“No, ma’am,”

“And you only have one more hit before your punishment is over, you don’t want to get punished more, do you?”

He shook his head vehemently, “you’ve become such a good boy with a little disciplining,”

You reached to your bedside table, pulling open a drawer to grab a bottle of lube you all kept. Oikawa’s eyes widened slightly as he saw you reach for it. “What are you doing?”

“Shh...baby, let me make you feel good,” you said, “Your body is in my control, remember?” You squeezed some of the lube into your hand before circling your finger in it and bringing your finger to his hole. You teased his entrance gently, rubbing lube into the area, your ministrations brought an unbidden moan from Oikawa’s lips. You smiled before sliding a finger into him. You only had one finger joint inside before Oikawa bucked his hips and seethed through his teeth. You stopped pushing in and pumped lightly with this position, trying to get him to relax, “Baby, let me have you, I’ve got you, I promise” you said quietly, breaking character briefly to comfort him. You felt Oikawa’s back muscles loosen a bit at your coaxing, and you continued to push your finger into him further. 

You pumped into him using a greater length of your finger, feeling yourself getting wet listening to his moans. 

“More,” he moaned breathily, almost to himself. You took this as the opportunity to exact your last hit. You brought your other hand down hard on his ass again, in the same spot where you had hit earlier.

“You know I don’t respond well to being told what to do, now, you can beg me for another finger or I can hit you again,”

You heard him let out a quiet, short whimper before succumbing to the need for pleasure, “Please,” he breathed, “please put another finger in me.”

You smiled and quickly obliged, shoving another finger into him in one stroke, relishing in the feeling of his hips bucking in response. His back arched and he moaned loudly from the new stretch. 

You continued to pump into him with two fingers while your other hand reached around experimentally, grabbing his cock and stroking in tandem with your fingers buried in his ass. 

You felt his cock twitch in your hands and you knew his body well enough to feel his release quickly approaching, “you wanna cum baby?” you whispered into his ear, voice sultry and laced with arousal. 

“Yes, please,” he begged, “I wanna cum so badly,”

You smiled and increased you speed both on his cock and while fingering his ass, and felt the muscles in his legs and back stiffen. Oikawa let out another loud moan, arching his back further, you felt he was almost at the peak.

And suddenly you withdrew your hands from his body, leaning up, smirking at his irritated groan, “why?” he barely drew out the word between his pants, “why did you stop?”

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” you reached up to unlatch his cuffs from the headboard, “get on your back, sweetheart,” 

Oikawa flopped down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. You tossed the cuffs to the side, letting them hit the floor beside the bed. You bent down to kiss his collarbone, sucking gently. You kissed down his chest with purpose, gently biting and sucking to leave marks in your wake. Once you reached below his belly button, you flicked your eyes up to him, making purposeful eye contact. You lifted your head, adjusted yourself before taking the head of his cock into your mouth, allowing for Oikawa to throw his head back. All the nerves on his skin were wrought from almost cumming just a few minutes prior and he felt himself on the verge of orgasm just from your tongue hitting his dick. You slid your tongue up his shaft, circling his head and rubbing the bead of precum that had leaked out. You opened your mouth wider, and took him into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and continuing to swirl your tongue in tandem with your head bobbing up and down.

Oikawa desperately wanted to tangle his hands into your hair, and force you to take more of him, but knew you would simply punish him again, so kept his hands at his side, painfully gripping the bed sheets. 

He felt himself tense, on the precipice of cumming yet again, and he knew you could tell.

“Please, baby, please let me cum,” he begged. You smiled at this, and released his dick from your mouth.

“Begging already?” you smirked while dragging your tongue up his cock while maintaining eye contact, “you really are a slut, aren’t you?” you put him back into your mouth and pumped a few times before removing him yet again.

“Tell me what you are, baby,” you ordered, your hand replacing your mouth, giving lazy slow pumps of his cock.

He gulped, “I’m a slut,”

“Good boy, and whose slut are you?”

“I’m your slut,” he panted, so close to cumming it almost hurt. You removed your hand, leaving him twitching and aching for release. In response to the lack of touch, and the lack of release, he moaned out, “baby, please,”

“You’re getting your reward, be patient,” you said in a reprimanding tone, while quickly discarding your clothes. When you were naked you resumed your position above him, straddling him with his cock directly below your now soaked pussy.

You proceeded to tease him by rubbing yourself up and down his dick, letting out a small moan of pleasure. Oikawa lifted his head back, lost in the pleasure, trying to keep himself from lifting his hips and ramming himself into you. 

You reached for his cock and held it in position while you slid onto him, slowly letting him stretch you out. Even after fucking him for the better part of a year, you never got used to the way he struggled to fit in you. You both moaned in sync as you felt him bottom out inside you, your ass now sitting on his thighs. 

“C-can I touch you?” Oikawa’s breath hitched, he was so overcome with the  _ need _ to have his hands all over you, he wanted to make you feel good, too.

You nodded, still adjusting to him inside you. Oikawa immediately let his hands grasp at your breasts, thumbing your nipples. “Can I kiss your body?” he asked again, wanting to avoid more punishment, despite how much your hands on his ass had made his cock hard.

“Yes,” you breathed, “I want you to kiss me,”

Oikawa crossed his legs and sat up, so that you were sitting in his lap, his dick buried inside you, and his mouth quickly finding your nipples. His hand cupped your breast, giving his mouth easier access as he swirled his tongue on your skin. 

You quickly grew impatient and began lifting your hips and slamming them back down on his cock; Oikawa gave a small bite right next to your nipple in response. 

His mouth worked its way up to your neck, leaving loving kisses all the way up as you continued lifting yourself just to push yourself back down.

He buried his face into the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply, trying to keep from cumming too quickly despite the edging earlier had left him already on the verge and the way you were squeezing him was making him lose his mind. His hands gripped your hips, helping you stay stable as you slammed his cock into your pussy. 

You had originally intended to edge him even further, but listening to the way he moaned combined with the sensation of having him inside you made you reconsider. Especially when his hand moved from its place on your hips to your clit and began rubbing small circles into you. You threw your head back, letting Oikawa kiss the base of your neck and your clavicle. 

He increased the speed of his hand at your clit as he felt himself closing in on release and desperately wanting you to be there with him. You cried out his name, forgetting the dom character you had adopted earlier, just wanting to feel more of him. Your arms encircled his neck, and he began to lift his hips up slightly to meet your thrusts, shoving himself deeper inside you. 

You felt yourself tightening around him, and heard a slight change in his moans in response. Knowing you were both close to cumming together, you brought your face close to his. “Kiss me,” you breathed out, closing the space between you. 

You quickly opened your mouth in response to his tongue prodding your lips for entrance, letting your tongues mingle as you both approached orgasm together. You felt your muscles tightening and heat pooling in your lower stomach. Oikawa broke the kiss and whispered “cum with me, baby,” 

That was all the coaxing you needed, feeling your muscles spasming around his cock and felt him twitching and releasing inside you. 

You both panted heavily, riding out your orgasm. You lifted your head from where it rested on his shoulder and kissed him gently. You lifted yourself off him, feeling sticky between your legs. 

“You sure did make a mess of me,” you said, sitting down on the bed next to him, “you need to clean it up,”

“What?” Oikawa asked a bit stunned.

“You heard me,” you laid down next to him and spread your legs, exposing yourself, “clean me up.”

Oikawa smiled at your behavior; it was new and exciting to him. Though you both had dated other people before meeting at a college class nearly a year ago, you still struggled to find your confidence with him in the bedroom. He made every effort to make you comfortable, and always asked for consent, but the confidence to order him to clean you up had to be learned by yourself with experience. Oikawa was glad that after several months of dating you were growing comfortable enough with him to be demanding sexually. 

“Of course,” he settled between your legs and started licking at your entrance. Your hands dug into his hair, coiling in the tresses and pulling him closer into you. You moaned quietly as he shoved his tongue inside you. He pulsed his tongue inside you a few more times before moving to your clit, still tender and throbbing from cumming. He licked gently, trying to be conscious of how sensitive you were. You lightly tugged on his hair, silently telling him it was okay to be rougher with you. He obliged and picked up the pace, flicking his tongue over your clit. 

Oikawa’s tongue was gently rubbing your clit, but it was all you needed to find yourself tensing and arching your back to shove yourself closer to his face. Oikawa reached his hands to find purchase on your thighs, squeezing the flesh there and spreading you further for him. He felt the muscles tightening and legs slightly shake. He smiled and simply maintained the paced he had established, letting you ride your orgasm on his face. Once you let out a loud moan, he knew you were about to cum, and he felt the initial spasm of your muscles. He quickly shoved his tongue back inside you, desperate to feel you cumming on his tongue. The feeling of his tongue inside you sent another shockwave through your body, and you came hard on his face.

Oikawa felt you relax a bit, still panting hard, as he removed his face and gently placed kisses on your thighs. After satisfied with his loving ministrations on your legs, he sat up to move to lay beside you. You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. His arms went around your waist, forcing you as close to him as possible.

You broke the kiss to look up at him, his face barely an inch away, “How was that? Was I a good dom for you?”

He laughed, pressing his lips to your cheek, “Yes, baby, you did fantastic,”

“I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” he smiled into your temple, placing another kiss there.

You smiled into his embrace and sighed with contentment, enjoying the post-orgasm high.

“Let me bathe you,” you said suddenly.

Oikawa pulled away to look at you, “You don’t have to do that,”

“I want to,” you smiled, bringing your hand to cup his cheek, “Let me run a bath for you and hold you,”

The thought of being cuddled up to you in hot water sounded heavenly to Oikawa, “Ok let’s go,”

As you both got up off the bed, Oikawa pulled you in to kiss your forehead, “Don’t think I won’t get my revenge for this, either.”

You smiled at his threat, “I look forward to it,”

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at smut! Feedback is welcome and appreciate :)


End file.
